Duo
It is used by Ice Titan Bey. Information *'Total Weight:' 42.3 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 20.7 grams Duo's Metal Frame consists of rising ridges and spirals which overlay one another, giving Duo the appearance of being layered, like a screw. It has many ridges and edges that give it some resemblance to Twisted and is quite thick. Duo's Metal Frame has four square-like indents with a rectangular protrusion that forms the upper half of the "air vent", which is used to adjust the weight distribution and centre of gravity of the Fusion Wheel. Core *'Weight:' 21.6 grams Duo's Core, akin to the Metal Frame, is round with various protrusions and square designs pushing into the Core that form reliefs. Duo's Core has four sides with different designs. The "A" Side , which represents Attack Mode, has the letter "A" engraved into it with a rectangular gap, while the "S" Side, which sits opposite from the "A" side and represents Stamina Mode, has the letter "S" engraved into it as well and features a thinner gap at the top. Duo's Core also bears a striking resemblance to Jade's Core as well. Modes Duo has two Modes which are determined by the placement of the Metal Frame upon the Core in either Stamina or Attack mode. In Stamina Mode, Duo is a perfectly balanced circle akin to Twisted lacking any grooves and with a larger diameter with impressive Defense qualities. In Attack Mode, Duo is a heavily unbalanced circle, lopsided such that it moves aggressively even on Stamina-Type Tips such as EWD and AS that have low contact with the stadium. This results in a usable Defense gimmick that uses the opponents recoil against them and causing them to self-KO. However, the sporadic nature of the gimmick prevents Duo's Attack Mode from becoming top-tier. Performance Performance-wise, Duo succeeds Death as a Defense-Type Wheel with superior Stamina qualities, able to hold off well against Attack-Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Blitz better than Death. When paired with BD145, there is very little space between the bottom of the Fusion Wheel and the Track, similar to Death. Duo performs very well on BD145, B:D and AD145. Duo is so proficient in Defense combos that it does not even need Metal Face Bolts of any kind in its Defense combinations, unlike Twisted, Death, and Phantom. However, Duo can't take hits from below very well, even with the tracks 230 and TH170. In Attack Mode, Duo tends to act like M145 on a Beyblade due to its tendency to hop and jump around, just like M145. For this reason, Tracks such as TH170 and 230 are detrimental to a Beyblade's performance when combined with Duo in Attack Mode. Duo was rumored to have its gimmick revolve around manipulating air currents to trap the opponent's beys, but the actual gimmick is the ability to manipulate Duo's weight distribution. Duo's Attack and Stamina Modes dramatically change the performance of the Wheel, to the extent that it behaves and performs like an entirely different Bey, depending on the Mode. While the Attack Mode is not recommended it's great if paired with M145Q combo, but the Stamina Mode is more preferred due to higher advantage like higher stamina and defense. Duo is a very good stamina fusion wheel if used in combo: Duo Bull 230EWD. Overall For comparison: If Death was the 4D successor to Earth wheel, then Duo is the 4D successor to Twisted wheel, just without the imbalance. Customizations *'MF-H/ MF-M Duo Aquario/ Cygnus R145RS/RSF (Defense)' *'MF-H Duo Aquario BD145CS (Defense)' *'Duo Cancer D125EDS (Stamina)' *'MF-H Duo Aquario TH170PD (Balance)' *'MF-F Duo Tempo/Leone/Aquario AD145EWD (Stamina)' *'MF-H Duo Tempo B:D (Stamina)' Attack: 3 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 0 Users *'Duo Ice-Titan.' Category:Beyblade Parts Category:Stamina Category:Fusion Wheels Category:Mode Change Category:4D System